


Just a Game of Golf

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Golf, M/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay Logs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing spends the day with Timmy, a young Irish slave who is one of his favorites, and plays a very unorthodox game of golf.





	Just a Game of Golf

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.
> 
> I don't remember who the character of Timmy is based on, just that he's blonde haired, blue eyed, and possibly Irish or Scottish. So for the purposes of this log, I'm just calling him an original character, though like every other character in this game, he would have been based on a celebrity.

Timmy pulled on the white shirt that he had seen in some of the old timey golf photos and add a pair of knickers and argyle socks. There he was now in character. He would be a slave boy caddy to the older man. Timmy had received the page on his PDA earlier that morning and had donned his collar without the tell-tale lock that closed off the other slaves. The oversized golf shoes went click-click against the tiled floor of the foyer as he went to meet the master at the golf carts. It shouldn't be too difficult of a walk, and if need be, Noah had finally relinquished the cane... Timmy's very own cane... to him.

Channing was of course, waiting for the man in his own golf gear. His checkered pants and golf hat and sweater vest on as he leaned on the golf club when the slightly younger man got there. He smiled at the blond and pulled him close by a fistful of his shirt and gave him a tender kiss. Channing was intimate like that with his slaves. 

"So you a full time slave now or somethin? Or am I just special?" He chuckled.

Timmy lifted playfully up on his toes and returned the kiss. 

"Why of course you are special master." Timmy ran his thumb over the collar. 

"See I even wore my old one for you sir." Timmy’s bright blue eyes grinned upwards at the taller man and he wrapped an arm around Channing's waist. 

"Just don't expect me to run around the course; that's not on the abilities list yet." It was hard enough to convince Noah that he could go without the crutches. 

"Would you like to drive? Or should I carry your clubs master?" Timmy's hand slid seductively around Channing’s cock and gave it a light squeeze to emphasize the word _club_.

Channing groaned and shivered as he squeezed him like that, then he nodded and hopped into the golf cart, slapping the hood. 

"Get in. We can play if you like? Or just um... drive somewhere and work on a hole-in-one... Because I’ve missed playing with you..." He smirked, sliding into the seat. 

"Don't strain yerself too much, darlin'."

"I think doing both would be great.. A hole in one.. A hard shank on two.." Timmy giggled as he slid into the other side of the cart after depositing the bag of clubs... which held only one driver, a couple of balls, a putter, and a sadistic looking club that Hugh had informed him was a wedge... Oh yeah... that was a wedge alright. A very tight wedge. 

"Maybe even a dog-leg left on three. Mmm one...two... three..." On the count of number three Timmy unabashedly slid over further on the seat until he sat facing Channing on his lap, in the driver's side of the cart, his hands dropping into the other man's crotch area once again.

"I can't wait to see what could happen at hole number sexxxth"

Channing smirked and bucked his hips up into Timmy's backside, then started the engine and drove the cart with Timmy in his lap. 

"We gotta make a pit stop off in the bushes before we play an actual round of golf. Because all your double entendre are turning me on, you little devil." He smirked, driving down the path and looking for a suitable place to pull over.

"Need to have your balls washed already? I am known to be an experienced ball washer Master. Hmm. I think that is about halfway through the course... Will have to find the location of that station for certain today." Not all Timmy's sliding across Channings lap was caused by the bouncing of the golf cart. Oh no. He knew exactly how far forward to place his hips to rub against the ever hardening shaft. Fuck yes... Master Channing had better find a place to stop.

"Oooh..." Channing shivered and looked around, pulling over in clearing surrounded by trees on all sides. He didn't wait, nor say a word, he just pushed Timmy back against the wheel and began kissing him hungrily, running his hands all up and down him, wanton with desire. 

"How does my Timmy want to play today?"

"In the rough as always, Master. I have a wicked stroke, when it comes to my golf game." Timmy was practically purring against Channing’s lips when the hands slid up under his shirt. 

"We want to see you make as many holes-in-one as the course allows." Timmy fingers delved into the other man's pants and across the hot layer of skin surrounding the area, his fingers tightening over the hard shaft as his mouth got a deeper exploration.

"Mmm... such a greedy little slut boy." Channing purred and began slipping his fingers under the buttons of Timmy's white shirt, popping them open slowly. He didn't mean slut in a bad way... it was a term of endearment really. And god did Timmy know how to work him. 

"More club play? Maybe a few golf balls?"

"I bet you could find a place to put both of those items into your slut boy." The cool air offset the heat of his skin where Channing stroked it and Timmy leaned forward to get more of those largish hands spread across his chest. 

"Actually if the master wants to use his driver this boy will take care of finding a place for him to store it for several minutes." Timmy's hand continued its movement and he slid a thumb across the head that was paying close attention to the movements. It was a tight fit but Timmy was used to that feeling. 

"Would Master like his boy to help him with his zipper?" A soft red bite mark appeared on the master's chin.

"Master would like to put a few things in his boy..." Channing moaned and bit on his lip. "Yes, unzip me, boy."

Channing bucked up against the fabric of his bottom and tugged off Timmy's shirt so he could see more of his beautiful boy in action.

"MMmm maybe after you fuck me you could put a ball up my bum for every hole we manage to get played today. Call it incentive.. I bet we could manage to get through all nine of them." Timmy took one hand out of the trousers and brought it up to his lips for a moment catching Channings eyes with his own as he sucked onto one and then another, making a soft moaning sound that could only be interpreted as dripping with sex. Pulling his finger back out of his mouth he traced Channing’s lips distractingly, the sound of the boy interrupted only by the click click click as the teeth of the zipper worked its way downward... So much for stealth, that sound could be loud sometimes.

"You allowed pants-less?" Channing smirked, kneading his fingertips into the soft flesh of his buttocks after slipping his hand down behind him. 

"Because I think that's a very good idea. Put another one in... make you hold them in... then fetch them out at the end of the game. Maybe even fuck you again _with them inside_."

"Well I ammm collared at the moment, I think if 'master' would like his boy not to wear his knickers that would be his choice."

Timmy lowered the zipper the rest of the way and rubbed the palm of his hand over and around the Channing’s head as he raised up his hips. The master's fingers slid down the crack of his arse for the briefest moment testing the prepping work of the groomers. The damp finger continued up the master's jawline and then sucked down on Channing's neck. Timmy slid off one over-sized golf shoe and the other soon followed. Pant-less will be easier if he was shoeless.

"You wanna get in a quickie before the golf game? I know I'm so hard it kinda hurts, darlin'." Channing smirked, mewling as he suckled his neck. 

"The sight of your beautiful smile paired with that cute lil' eager to please attitude... so hot."

"Of course master." Timmy purred softly and leaned back away from Channing's neck. _Of course_ he would have to get off his knickers first and that would be an interesting feat in a golf cart. Still all things considered Timmy thought he could just about manage that. Smirking and untucking his hand from Channing's pants he slid backwards a bit until he was sitting on the steering wheel. 

"Would master like a bit of a show?"

Not even waiting for an amused 'yes' as an acknowledgement Timmy slid fully out of the reach [for the moment] from the other man's grasp. And with a tricky balancing act he actually stood on-top of the steering wheel wavering slightly. There. Now... just have to keep from falling off the damdable thing... With that in mind he started undoing his knickers.

"Sure, baby..." He said, watching as Timmy pulled away and... _stood_ on the steering wheel. 

"Don't kill yourself, please. I'm not into necrophilia." Channing grinned mischievously as he leaned back and unzipped his pants, pulling his erect cock out into full view. He would pull his pants down, but that would rock the cart and knock Timmy down, and there was also something kinda hot about Timmy riding him while he was for the most part, fully clothed.

"Nor am I, but hey what a helluva way to go you know. Frozen in time with a look of orgasmic pleasure on your face, legs spread as wide as they could possibly be, and with your cock so oh-my-god hard it could break stones." Timmy's swaying on the steering wheel wasn't only from the balancing act of shimming off his knickers; it was a helluva hard time trying to keep from falling off the thing. But then how hard could it really be when he has stood on the iron foot rail of his bed and had removed his britches before. Channing's unzipping of his pants and the subsequent display of his cock was almost his undoing however as he was momentarily distracted. Damn the master was big. Timmy licked his lips and slid the knickers further down his legs and slipping one leg out. Almost there, finally grasping the top of the golf cart for the first time he lifted one leg dangling the last of the material in front of Channing's face. 

"Would the master care to pull the rest of that off me?"

"Sure, baby..." He grinned, gripping at the fabric and tugging off the pants over Timmy's foot. Then he reached up and gripped his buttocks and pulled him forwards, helping him hop down, his cock slapping against his face. 

"Mmm..." Channing groaned to himself as he felt the warm rod against his cheek. 

"Might take care of that for you if you give me a good ridin'." He winked, leaning forward and kissing his bare pelvis.

Timmy unabashedly brushed his cock against that warm mouth for a moment. Fuck yeah he would welcome being sucked off after making the master come. 

"I am always good, Master Channing. Even when I am bad.." He gripped Channing's shoulders and lowered himself toward the welcoming hard rod, catching it with his fingers to help line it up after a few hardening strokes with his fist. 

"I think we are guaranteed a hole in one with this shot master."

Channing leaned over and bit him on the neck hard before pushing him down with equal force, causing him to spear himself on his eager phallus. 

"Yes, I do believe so..." Channing moaned, bucking up into him so hard that Timmy's legs collapsed on either side of him, causing him to fall down harder on the rigid erection.

"Ooh ahh fucckk..." It was all the sounds that Timmy could manage as Channing pushed through and beyond any sort of tight muscles. But fuck was it good... Timmy adjusted his legs to straddle the other man's hips. With the fingers clenched into his hips, a good ridin' was definitely going to happen.

Channing smirked devilishly as he bucked against his prostate teasingly and granted him with a hot kiss, then pulled away so their foreheads were touching. 

"Talk to me. Talk dirty while you ride me."

Lifting his ass and lowering it onto Channing's cock, he chuckled at the request. Well you can't deny a master anything. 

"I love the feel of your hard throbbing dick shoved into my ass!" Timmy gave a grin and moved his hands onto Channing's shoulders, lifting himself and driving back-down on to the master again to emphasize the words. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I fucking scream. And not from pain alone."

Channing purred and leaned over to bite his lip, then tugged at it fiercely while he complied with Timmy's request and began fucking up inside him furiously, driving in deeply and so fast that the skin on his dick began to heat with the sensation of rubbing him raw. 

"Ooooh Timmy... so good." He moaned, digging his nails into Timmy's hips.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckeme!" Hard to talk dirty with his lower lip caught in Channing's teeth but Timmy still managed to get out more dirty words, slurred around from the hard fucking and from Channing’s teasing bites. It's all at a crazily fast and accelerated pace. But that was how Timmy had wanted it.. Not to mention Channings inability to even make it to the first hole on the golf course.

Oh Channing would make it to the first hole. This was just a warm up, and any little dirty ideas Timmy got during the game would be carried out to its fullest extent and then some. Channing rammed up inside him, pounding away at his dirty little hole harder and faster at Timmy's dirty words. 

"Mmm... getting close. To the _first_ one anyway..."

Timmy moaned and dropped his face into the curve of Channing's neck with the slightest nod of acknowledgement. His cock jumped and twitched across the other man's clothes reveling in the sensation of being the only one naked at the moment. His hands slid into the shirt gripping it tightly as Channing urged him to ride harder. Up. Down. Fuck yes... good stuff there… Up, down. _Fuck-shit-ooh_. God, Master if you hit there again... Timmy was in trouble of becoming all sorts of 'slave cumming without permission bad boy.'

"Don't cum..." He smirked, pounding at his prostate as he felt the warmth grow in his loins. 

"Because you'll get my clothes messy. I'll reward you with a good sucking in a moment..." He smirked as he gripped his hips hard before spilling copious amounts of his hot seed inside him.

"Tryinnng not to Master.. but you are making it.. very difficult.. sir.." Timmy clenched his eyes closed as Channing continued to drive in rapid sensation against his prostate. _Crimany._ That was always the hardest part about being a slave. But for a moment he was offered some relief as Channing paused deeply inside of him and the swift rush of cum began to fill him. Don't mess up the clothes. Timmy clenched his cheek muscles closed to keep it contained. Of course, that trapped the master within him for a few moments as the boy tried to settle his cock’s overwhelming desire to come too.

"Mmm..." Channing locked his lips to the younger boy's and kissed him viciously, then purred and ran his hands up his sides and whispered sensually. 

"Put me in my pants and zip me up. Very carefully. Then sit on the steering wheel, spread your legs, and present that beautiful dick to me."

Timmy smiled against Channings lip's. "This boy is more than excited to serve his master this way." 

Taking his own shirt that has undoubtedly seen better, Timmy wiped the master somewhat clean before tucking him back into his drawers and pulling back up the zipper making absolutely sure that he doesn't catch that lovely cock into the teeth. Not that Timmy wanted to catch a cock between his own teeth. Maybe that should be at hole number NINE. He giggled to himself as he slid up onto the steering wheel of the small cart. 

"Your servant sir... All hot ready and willing for you..." He spread his legs as commanded and crooked his good one so that it sprawled out the window of the cart.

Channing gripped the cock with a quick squeeze and licked at the head. 

"You can cum when you like. But I kinda hope you last a while so that I can suck on you for a good long while." Channing purred, sliding the cock in his mouth and swirling the tongue around the head.

Timmy giggled. 

"Well master I will have to be a good boy then for you.. difficult as _that_ may be." 

Timmy leaned his arms back to rest on the front part of the golf cart and lifted his hips toward the teasing mouth of the master. 

"If you suck me really good I promise you a very nice and tasty surprise, Master."

"I like tasty surprises..." He smiled, licking his tongue around the swollen purple head. Then without warning, he plunged the member into his throat, swallowing it all down with a lusty moan. Timmy did indeed have a very tasty cock.

Timmy's cock twitched appreciatively inside the strength of Channing's mouth. His fingers clenching into the golf cart to keep from sliding mistakenly off the steering wheel. Fuck didn't that feel exceptionally good? Fucking someone’s mouth while trying to maintain your balance was difficult. But by god, Timmy was going to do just that. His only regret was that he was afraid to let go of one of his hands long enough to clutch into the Master's hair.

Mmm... yes Timmy. Fuck Master's mouth. Because Channing was probably the only master who would allow him to do that. And Channing gave control of his jaw and head to the other boy, moaning lustily as he sucked and gobbled at Timmy's cock, going down until his nose tickled against the fine blonde hair of his pubic area.

"Wow! Oh wow… You are making it difficult... not to come, Master." Timmy panted out as he lifted his hips upward to get more into that warm mouth. _Just please don't touch the balls for a moment,_ he prayed quietly, _or else you will end up with me coming before you get a long blow job in._

Oh but he loved to make his boy squeal. And he swallowed him down all the way to the back of his throat, his soft pink lips touching the before-mentioned balls with a soft giggle that no doubt rumbled throughout Timmy's body.

Ah fuck. If Channing was trying to make it last longer that wasn't going to help... Timmy released one of his hands from the hood and grasped Channing’s hair, murmuring 'Master' over and over again as though it is a mantra. He was going to come regardless of Channing’s early suggestions not to. The fingers tightened and loosened, and then those lovely lips mouth over his balls. 

"Aiiyeee! Master... oh gods if you don't want me to come too soon, you better move your mouth b-backwards sir."

Ah but he did, though he did want to suck him longer, he did want him to cum. All in his mouth, down his throat. This was after all, only the pre-game warm-up. He wanted Timmy to be prepped and ready for further fun they'd have out on the course. So he sucked harder, sliding his delicious cock down his throat again and again, wet lips kissing his balls every time his mouth-thrusts got close enough.

Timmy fought the build up for as long as he could, biting his lower lip, clenching into Channing's hair. Whatever it took but Channing was way too experienced at this and Timmy couldn't hold back any longer with a cry of so many needs boiled into one he grasped a hold with both hands to Channing's head and drove his hips upward he pushed the face downwards. 

“ _Ah - ah - oh fuck…_ ” It only took three short feverish thrust before he did cum with his body shaking with the release.

Channing gulped down all the warm fluids that shot down his throat through Timmy's delicious rod, then continued sucking on his cock until he was sure he could milk no more out of him. Pulling his lips off, he wiped his mouth, then kissed Timmy hard on his lips, pulling him off the steering wheel and to the passenger seat. 

"Here's how we're playing. We're only playing at one hole. But for every ball I miss, one ball will go _in_ you..." He winked., then leaned over and whispered. "Do you want that?"

"Mmm! Master this boy hopes you miss.. lots!" Timmy was more than okay with that and he settled into the seat very close to the warmth of Channing's body. But put on clothes? No fucking way. 

"A caddy should carry his masters clubs too." He looked back over his shoulder at one of the ones in the golf bag for a moment and gave a soft giggle. 

"You know... they almost look like spreader bars"

"Think you can take two of them?" He grinned, starting the cart up and beginning to drive to the first hole. It took a few moments but they got there, and Channing stepped outside the cart, brandishing a few spare clubs. "If you want, master can fuck you with some balls still inside..."

Of course he could take two, that was almost a rhetorical question. Timmy shook the blonde hair off his face as they zipped around the course to the first hole. Joy! Upon their arrival he fairly hopped out of the cart, following behind the enthusiastic master, and as well as he could without getting Noah really pissed off at him. 

"That sounds like a really fucking good time. We will have to celebrate when we sink the ball into the hole anyways." He grinned and pulled out a fresh golf ball from the box, and realizing something he pouted momentarily. 

"I forgot the tees. Hugh said we needed tees when we first tee-off, otherwise they would have called it something else, like drive-off, or iron-off."

Channing chuckled and takes the ball from his hand and kisses the boy's cheek. "Not to worry. Lay down on your stomach, I have an amusing idea." He winked, giving Timmy a knowing smile.

Timmy grinned as he had a pretty fair idea of what Channing was going to do, his blue eyes sparkled with humor, but he didn't question the man. It took him only a minute or so to get onto the prone position on the ground. 

"Bring it on master..." Giggling more as his skin came in contact with the dew covered grass. 

"You know sir, the grass tickles.. but I will try to keep still so I don't move your ball."

"Because it desires you as much as I do." He winked playfully, then bent down and gave the meat of his butt a little bite before placing the ball in his crack. Then he stood and leaned on his club. "Tell me when you're ready."

Timmy cradled his head between his crossed arms and smiled back at Channing. "Of Cours-Eep! No fair biting master... You'll get me cock all wet and dirty again." _Besides making it difficult to keep still._ "Hugh said don't ever forget to holler Fore, when you're ready to shoot it off! Don't want to give someone a knock in the head" Timmy's limited knowledge of golf came from a wicked slice that nearly took off the side of Master Samuel's cheek when he was showing Timmy the fundamentals of the game. 

"Okay your boy is ready, when you are" Timmy sucked in his breath even though Channing didn't say to do that, but at least it would perhaps help him not to move, or chuckle and dislodge the ball from the precarious positioning.

"Don't worry, it will get more attention later..." He winked. Then he ran the cold metal of the fat end of the club along the curvature of his ample buttocks, and he pulled back quickly. 

"FORE!" He smirked before giving the ball a quick whack, sending it flying into the air. Then he looked down and smirked. 

"Okay down there?" He said, blowing a kiss before moving to see how he did.

A giggle caught Timmy and made him lose his poise for a second. A tee could have been just as fun if they would have had one. Damn though, holding still sure was hard when cold metal is run over the groove of your bum. Timmy felt his ass cheeks clench up even tighter in response and grinned when he heard the yelled word and felt the cold rush of air across his skin, woah that was close but sure was fun. 

" 'm fine master. You yelled rather loud too, Master Samuel's would have been proud of us." He rose to his feet leaving the dew and cut grass imprinted into it. "That was one... now we have to find the ball and put it where it belongs then shoot for the green."

Grinning Timmy cupped his hand over his eyes peering for the small white ball that they had hit... it was just to the right of a copse of trees. With any luck they would hit a branch of a tree and move the ball backwards... and they would have to add several of them.

"Mmm... well as my official, albeit naked, caddie, that means you must fetch the ball..." He winked at the younger man and leaned back on the golf cart. "And we'll just have to find a place to store the ball..."

Then Channing once again ran the metal along the boy's soft curves.

"Well normally we aren't supposed to move it... But since the only way for you and I to play is to do just that... I guess it doesn't matter." Timmy leaned into the feel of the club brushing against his skin, using the coolness of the metal as an excuse to tease his cock awake once again. It didn't take much to do that so he happily trotted off with bared cheeks to pluck the ball from the rough and bring it back to Channing.

Channing smirked and grazed his stubbly chin along the curve of Timmy's neck, his hand on his side. 

"Well that's the way we play our version of the game..." He purred, taking the ball from him and pushing him slightly. "Lean forward, baby."

Timmy grinned playfully back at Channing. 

"Yes Master." He braced his hands against his good knee and blushed at the sight that it presented to Channing. A flush that ran from his face and down his neck. 

"Ready when you are Sir." He sashayed his ass until Channing slapped it lightly to being it to a standstill.

Channing massaged the ball in a circular motion against Timmy's underside. 

"Try not to lose it..." He chuckled before pressing it inside, his fingertips still around it, afraid to let go. But then finally, he slid it out of his fingers and let it nuzzle it's way inside Timmy's warmth. "Should we do another?"

"I will keep it innnn.." Timmy moaned softly as the ball and the fingers slid into his body. Oh yes, he was glad he had prepped for this scene. It wasn't uncomfortable so he straightened back up again. 

"That's the idea sir. We keep hitting the ball until we put it into the hole and then you fuck my brains out." He walked a bit more deftly to the cart to get another ball and a different club. 

"Don't need a driver this time, just need an iron."

"I will do two more. Then if I miss those two and have to add to your... collection, we will stop and... _feel_ it out." Channing grinned, then snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground. "Second try."

Timmy grins and drops to his knees mindful of the one that was injured and flattens himself to the ground. Cocking his head slightly and peering back over his shoulder at the master. 

"Make sure you plant the ball in the right spot. And damn why didn't we think of tees. You could have put that into the crick of my arse." Timmy giggled and pushed his arse up slightly like he did before waiting for Channing's next stroke "Did you count the ball dimples to make sure it's a long range ball? We want ones that can go fer a long ways."

"Do we? Hmmm..." Channing pursed his lip as he polished off another ball on the cotton of his shirt. "Sounds vaguely like you almost want the ball to make it to the right spot."

And he gave him another smile before placing the ball in the crack of his ass and patted it gently. "I thought this was about our dirty perversion of the game, hmmm?"

"The ball is already in the right spot.." Timmy giggles as Channing put it on its stand. 

"You just need to push it in further." Snorting quietly Timmy put his face into the crook of his arm. "I think the idea is to put the ball into the nearest hole and we are definitely working towards that one. And perversion is always a good thing, I was hoping you would have a wicked slice and we would have to go and find it in the woods. Maybe if I wiggled my butt while you try to hit it."

"Tell you what... I'll aim the last one toward the woods." He said, rearing back with the club before shouting 'FORE!' and sending the ball sailing, but not far. He didn't want to have to walk too far away from the boy. Then he ran the end of the club over his body as he walked off to retrieve it. And he was back within moments. 

"Time for the second. Spread 'em..."

Happily. Timmy had stood by waiting for Channing to come back and widened his stance, flexing slightly to grasp his ankles. 

"That was a good hit Master, barely felt the air rush over me short hairs." He didn't move nor speak as Channing slipped first two more fingers and then one more ball up into his arse. His cock gave a definitive twitch of attention and he felt a drip slide down over the head. Fuck yeah... that was two... and still a long way to the pin. 

"Finding th-the woods would be good, Master..." and not the golf club style either. He gave a soft moan as he righted himself again.

Channing grinned and leaned down after inserting it and kissed his back with a purr. "One to go..." He smiled, standing and placing the third ball between his lean, muscular cheeks. Then with another 'FORE!' he gave it a good thwack, not towards the green, but towards the woods as promised. When it disappeared behind some shrubs, he tugged on Timmy's arm and chuckled. "Le's go find that last ball, there now."

"Pleeasse.." Timmy was all but hard and unable to restrain himself for much longer. They should have used the golf towel as a cock ring or something. Even thwapping his errant head wasn't getting rid of the hard on. It just seemed to be making the sucker harder. Gratefully he used Channing's arm for leverage to get up and to follow the master impatiently towards the woods where the ball had carried... Damn but finding it wouldn't be quite as fun as the actually insertion of the third one and the feel of the master added in there with it.

"Let's find it quick sir.. please.."

Channing tugged him into the wooded area and then sat himself down on a rock with crossed legs before sitting back and giving Timmy the most devious of looks. "It should be somewhere over there. The faster you find it..." He said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his already erect again penis. 

"Well... you know the rest..." He said, stroking his cock and the golf club at the same time.

"Yes sir.." Timmy got down on his hands and knees and begins searching the area intently looking for the ball. The feel of the other two balls inside of him rubbing against him add to the urgency of finding the third one. He was well aware of the sight that Channing saw of his pale arse in the air as he moved around the brush nosing through the thicket. 

"Where is the blasted thing.." Timmy grumpled slightly before finding it and picking it up delicately between his teeth and moving swiftly back to Channing. Fuck if he wasn't harder than hell too. 

"Need help lubing that up master?" Timmy playfully volunteered his mouth for such a venture.

"How much lube you require is up to you, darlin'." He wiggled his eyebrows before taking the ball from him and pulling him closer. "Turn, please. We need to get this in you."

Barely able to speak as Channing encouraged him to turn around, Timmy murmured out 

"Some.. none.. just hurry master please."

Timmy lifted his arse up a bit higher in response to the feel of the ball being teased against his hole once again. His legs trembling and he reached his hand down between his legs to squeeze the head of his cock tightly. Fuck that didn't help either. Lowering his hand he caught it in a tight squeeze around the base for a makeshift cock ring.

"Your boy is ready when you are master." Timmy felt the fingers stretch him for a moment and then the next ball entering inside of him. The tight feel of his arse clenched around the balls and they shifted and rolled inside of his body. They were followed by the feel of a hardened shaft teasing and sliding along the crack of his arse. Timmy clenched at his cock. Channing was soo going to make him cum again.

It was definitely one of the drawbacks of being almost 21.


End file.
